Once It's There,....It'll Never Leave
by Syaoran's Tenshi Itsumademo
Summary: Weelll, i finally get this uploaded, it's an One-Shot fic. and is definitely a S&S ficcie, and it's basically romance, with some action to go along with it, ok i'm making it sound bad, it's not, and i worked hard on it! Onegaii R+R, i'd appreciate it ver


ONCE IT'S THERE, IT'LL NEVER LEAVE server server 27 538 2001-10-10T21:02:00Z 2001-10-29T21:13:00Z 7 3106 17709 serer 147 35 21747 9.2720 

                                            **ONCE IT'S THERE, IT'LL NEVER LEAVE**

 Author's notes: Konnichiwa minna-san~!! This is my first one-shot fanfic, I was going to do a chaptered one, but it's a simple idea, and I dun wanna drag it on for so long, anywayz, like I always say; Onegaii, R+R..( Mou, I am such a baka, if ppl aren't gonna read the story, than why are they even here reading THIS?!?! * sighs * I . am . weird .) N as u can probably see by now, if you've read my other fics, I'm a Syaoran fan, dun't get me wrong though, I like Sakura too!! ^^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

      Syaoran was walking down the path to his apartment, his mind was full of things, problems that he had no idea of how to solve, or if it was even possible at all. After he had came back to Japan from his hard years of training, to Sakura, he was happy….._very_ happy. But why did it have to ruin everything that actually meant something to him? The thing Syaoran probably hated most now,……..was his baka phone. 

      He opened his door, and fell onto his bed once he got to his bedroom. He sat up, and held his head in his hands. He gritted his teeth, and his frown deepened. He looked almost……..frightening. BRINNNG BRIIINGG, the phone rang. Syaoran ran to his phone. He grabbed it, not even bothering to answer it, he slammed it to the floor. The phone crashed into pieces, and the beeping sound went on. He sat on his chair, holding his head in his hands, he got up, and threw the phone into the garbage can, and went to bed.

       Sakura looked at her beeping phone, after she heard the loud crash, and the connection broke. She frowned. She quickly got up, and decided to go over to Syaoran's house to see what was going on, but Touya came in the way. " Kaijou, where do you think you're going at such a late hour? It's 11 p.m already," he said. " Argh! I have to go,….onegaii!" Sakura begged. Touya blinked, Sakura usually would protest about her not being a kaijou, but she looked……..desperate. The gaki.. Touya thought, gritting his teeth. It gave him more the reason not to let her go. He shook his head. "B-but!" Sakura began, but Touya dragged her upstairs before she could finish. Sakura sighed. She'll just have to wait for tomorrow.

        The next day, Sakura got to class 15 minutes earlier. She saw Syaoran sitting at the bench outside. " Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted  Sakura walked over to Syaoran. Sakura waved back, and sat beside Syaoran. " Syaoran-kun! What happened last night? I was so worried!!" Sakura said full of concern. He looked at her for a second, then his warm expression turned to a cold, icy glare. " Non of your business,….leave me alone," he said and started to leave. " Matte Syaoran-kun!!" Sakura called. Syaoran stopped. Then he slowly turned around, his amber eyes into her emerald eyes. " I Hate You," He said coldly. Sakura gasped. "W-w-what did you say?!" Sakura asked, trembling. " You know very well what I said, now move on with your life," he said and walked away. He closed his eyes, to stop his tears from falling. He couldn't bring himself to say it again. But he knew that she'd say it, even if he didn't. 

        Sakura sat at the swing in Penguin park. ( Author's notes: Hehe, the penguin park swings, are my fav, I practically use it in every single story, even though there weren't any swings in penguin park…I think…..made it up~^^) She swung herself lightly, a drop of tear touched her cheek softly. Why? Was all she could think of……Why? Tomoyo found her, and walked over her. " Sakura-chan! Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked, concerned, seeing her best friend's tears dropping one after another. Sakura stood up, and told her about Syaoran. " Oh, Sakura, why would he say such a thing to you?" Tomoyo said, slightly angry. " That's what I'd like to know!" She exclaimed, and buried her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo hugged her lightly. 

        Tomoyo rang Syaoran's doorbell, again and again. Li-kun, I know you're in there, and I'm going to make you come out to make things clear! Tomoyo thought angrily. Finally a tired, angry Syaoran swung the door open, so hard that the door hit the wall make a loud THUMP sound. " What do you want Daidouji?!" He asked, gritting his teeth. His hair was messy as ever, his eyes were covered by his messy hair, he was wearing a dark loose shirt, and a pair of loose dark brown jeans. Basically he looked like a mess. "Li-Kun, I want to know why you said those things to Sakura!!" Tomoyo demanded. " It's non of your business Daidouji," he said coldly. " Li-Kun, what happened to you?! Where's the Li-kun I knew who'd do anything to make Sakura happy, and the Li-Kun, that tried so hard to be the you, you were two days ago?!" Tomoyo yelled. Syaoran's expression hardened. " That Li-Kun you know, is useless, and I killed him." He said coldly. Tomoyo gasped. Tears welled up in her eyes. She took a small step back. " And if Sa-Kinomoto told you to come, than tell her this; You are the one who brought me DOWN." He said, and slammed the door in Tomoyo's face.

         The next day, Sakura ran over to Tomoyo frantically. " Tomoyo! What happened? Did he tell you why he said it?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo shook her head. " He was just ever so…..cold." She said quietly. It hurt her to see Sakura like this, and to see Syaoran turn his back on minna's friendship. Sakura's face turned cold. Fine, if he hates me, than there's no reason for me to like him She thought angrily, and stomped away.

        Syaoran was hurt when he saw Sakura deliberately ignoring him, and avoiding him. But he didn't forget that he was the one who drew her away. He avoided mina's friendship too, Takashi tried talking to him, but he gave him a glare and turned away, he ignored Tomoyo, or anyone else. Sometimes he just wanted to stop it, and spent the last days with the ones who he befriended, and the ones he truly loved. But that would just be plain selfish. He was cold, but he wasn't that selfish, and especially not after he befriended Sakura. What he was doing was for Sakura. She doesn't understand…..but it doesn't matter to him. Cause he knew.

          Yukiro, a new student, asked Sakura out. Sakura didn't want to, but when she remembered Syaoran's cold, icy expression, it angered her, so she decided to go. "So, ummm….I'll pick you up at 7 p.m. tonight, ok?" Yukiro asked Sakura at lunch. "Sure," she answered briefly, as she looked over to Syaoran, who was staring at them. She turned her head to face Yukiro, at the same time Yukiro turned his head to face her, after he greeted his friend, and their lips touched. That was enough for Syaoran. He stood up, and walked away, but he tried to not let his anger show, tried to make it seem like he didn't care. Sakura pulled away after a few seconds recovering from shock. " Umm…..G-Gomen nasai,"Yukiro bowed. " It's ok, it was an accident," Sakura said, slightly shaking. She turned to look at where Syaoran was, but she couldn't find him. 

        Sakura, rang Tomoyo's door bell frantically. "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Tomoyo yelled, and opened the door. "Tomoyo," Sakura sobbed. " What's wrong? Daijoubu desu ka?" She asked, and invited her in. Sakura sat down, and explained everything to her. "Don't worry Sakura, I'll talk to him for you," Tomoyo said assuring Sakura. She nodded, and went back home.

        "Li-Kun!!" Tomoyo yelled to the other side of the door, and pounding the door. Syaoran rested his head on the back of the pounding door. He closed his eyes. " I got nothing to say to you Daidouji," Syaoran yelled. " But I do!!!" She yelled. She was going to knock again, when her fist nearly hit Syaoran. " Oh, good, Li-kun, can I please come in, I need to talk to you," she said. Syaoran sighed, but let her in. " What do you need to talk about?" He asked annoyed by Tomoyo. "Ummm, did you see Sakura sorta kiss Yukiro today at lunch?" She asked. He shrugged. " So, what?" He said quietly. Tomoyo opened her mouth to say something, when Syaoran said, " What she does, has nothing to do with me," he said casually. " B-but you love her!" Tomoyo protested. "Correction, I _loved_ her," he said. "Why, are you so cold all of a sudden? I can't believe you're so mean!!" Tomoyo said angrily. Syaoran chuckled, than his face turned angry, and he looked at Tomoyo. " Me?! Oh, is it really just my fault?!" He yelled. " what do you mean?" Tomoyo asked. " I mean, when there's something happening to our relationship, she goes on, and start with some one else? I was cold, but I never knew our relationship was that,….thin,"he said angrily. " You mean you turned cold because of Sakura!?" Tomoyo asked, not believing. "No, it wasn't because of her,……but what happened today, proved that I did nothing wrong, and now if you'll excuse me, I've got to eat dinner, and you should be going home," he said and opened the door. Tomoyo got up, and walked out angrily, but before leaving, she said, " Today what you saw was false, Sakura didn't intentionally kiss him,' She said. "But she is going out with him,. Rite?" He asked. " W-well,………" "That's all I need to know," he said, and was going to close the door. " But today you turn your back on Sakura, you might never get her back,…..and I used to think of you differently, I had respect for you, you just proved to me and Sakura, that we met the wrong person," she said, and walked away. You're rite Tomoyo,….and I'm sorry I ever entered Sakura's life, my life is not even worth a quarter of Sakura's he thought. ( Author's notes: Ummm….ok, you guys might be kindda confused, but everything will clear out later, I promise)

           Sakura was walking home by herself, Yukiro had offered to walk her home, but she refused. Now she didn't know what to do. Suddenly, the grass around Sakura grew taller, and taller. It made a circle around Sakura, it was so tall, it was 10 feet taller. Sakura pulled her hand up to her neck, where the key was supposed to be. But she couldn't find it. Then she remembered, that Kero told her to help him to move something, and she forgot to put the key back on.  " What's going on?!?!?! HELP!" Sakura screamed. She tried to break free, but it was too strong. It was closing in on her. 

           " AHHHH!!!" Syaoran screamed as he sat up from his bed, in sweat. He closed his eyes, and tried to sense Sakura. He sensed her aura getting weaker. ' HELP!!!" He heard Sakura scream in his head. He threw on a shirt, and a pair of loose pants, and let her aura guide him. There he saw Sakura screaming.

            " Sakura!" He yelled. Sakura opened her eyes, and heard Syaoran. Tears of joy, and tears of  fright, poured down her face.  Syaoran took out his pendent, and turned to his sword. He tried to cut through the vines, but it wouldn't work. Argh….what should I use?! Fire,….no that would just make it on fire, and that's no good. Lightning? ,,……that wouldn't do much neither…..Wind? hmmmm… He thought to himself, and decided what to do.  He chanted his incantation, and the wind surrounded the weeds. It forced open a tiny little hole, just enough for Syaoran to grab Sakura out of there in 2 seconds. The grass froze, and shrunk back to it's original size. Sakura hugged Syaoran tightly, Syaoran lightly put his arms around her, but stopped, and pulled her away. He turned cold again. And turned around, and ran away. "Matte Syaoran-kun!!!!!" Sakura called desperately. 

            She got home, and ran upstairs, and told Kero about it. "It must be the mysterious card that Clow reed created at the end, before he was gone, it is supposed to be the ultimate card, but it's never seen or heard of by anyone before, it's a transform card, it can turn into anything, like the mirror card, but except it doesn't have to see it, to be able to turn into it. It turned out to be quite powerful, and uncontrollable, so he also created one more card, called the blank card, the blank card, can turn into anything by the future card master, or card mistress makes it, in other words, create a card of their own, used to fight against it, and it only appears, when the transform card shows up," Kero finished off, and took a deep breath. " Well, where do we find this, Blank card?" Sakura asked. " Well,…..ummm that's the problem,….it's not visible," Kero said. " Then, how am I supposed to find it?!" Sakura asked. "I'm not sure, but It'll appear at the right time, " Kero said. Sakura sighed. Why so many problems all of a sudden,….and I'm not even sure Syaoran will help me…. She thought sadly. 

               But Syaoran found out about the Transform card, and the blank card from old scriptures of the Li Clan as well. He kept on acting cold around Sakura, and hadn't said a word about the other day, and why he saved her. 

               "Syaoran, Onegaii, tell me why you suddenly hate me," Sakura begged. He just looked away. " Onegaii, tell me,"  He just ran away. 

                That night, Kero and Sakura went to the park, because this card likes space, and the park would be the perfect place. Then a thunder storm started. And a tornado appeared. Sakura hit the fly card. " IIE Sakura! It won't be fast enough, it's no use!" Kero yelled. He was right, she wasn't fast enough. She thought What could I use?! How can I beat a tornado?! It was nearly impossible to stop the tornado. Hmm….it's a transform card, …..That's right!! I got to force it to turn into something else……but how? She asked herself. Then she got an idea. And she drew out the illusion card. Tornado stopped heading towards her and started to move in a circle. Sakura ordered the card to make it think Sakura was beating it. Like Sakura thought, it transformed. But Sakura looked around and saw nothing. It transformed and then it was gone. 

               "Sakura!!" She heard a voice call her. She turned around and saw Syaoran running at her. "Sakura, What was that?! Daijoubo desu ka?!" He asked worriedly. He looked panicky and worried. Syaoran hugged her tightly. Sakura returned the hug, but then she realized something was wrong. He was different. He was cold. Than he hugged her tighter. Sakura drew out her sword card, and stabbed him. "SAKURA? W-wa-?!" Kero asked frantically. Then he saw Syaoran smirk. The transform card had turned into the form of Syaoran. A red glow appeared around him, and the sword on his back fell out. It was going to attack Sakura, when………… "Sakura!!!!!" The real Syaoran screamed. And covered Sakura with his body. Squeezing his eyes shut, waiting for it to hit him. He fell to the ground as it hit him. "NO!!" Sakura sobbed. And a pink glow appeared around her. A blank card appeared in front of Sakura. 

                     "That's it, Sakura, The blank card!!" Kero screamed. Sakura wiped away her tears. "D-demo, how do I transform it?" She asked. "You'll have to give it a name, something suitable and can help you,….because you get only one chance, you named it, and it'll remain, our last hope," Kero said. Sakura sighed. I need time….. She couldn't just think of a name like that,…..she needed to buy time. The fake Syaoran charged at her. I can't let her change that card!! He thought angrily. Sakura called out the time card. "Sakura,…..this card won't work on Transform card, it's too powerful to be controlled by it!" Kero said. "Argh…." Sakura grunted. She dodged his attacks. What card could I use to hold him down for a while? She asked herself.  Then she got it. She drew out the illusion card. His eyes widened, and stood there, staring at the illusion in front of him. But it wasn't going to hold long, he was too powerful, it'll wear off in a short time. 

                   "Ok, Sakura,…..,.gotta think!" Sakura hissed at herself. what would defeat it,…… it needs to be something that can over come it. Demo, it's changing way too much, I can't even catch it! If Only I could stop it……… She thought. She wanted more time, but it won't give it to her, The illusion card broke off, and Syaoran (Fake) grabbed his sword tighter, and chanted, a gust of wind circled Sakura, lifting her to the sky. Sakura drew out her shield card, and broke free. It's too powerful!! Something to overcome evil………? And at the final second,…..she understood. She closed her eyes, drew her hands up, 

                                      __

_                                                  I, Sakura, command you,_

_                                       Magical card, transform, into,….the Tenshi card!!_

  Tenshi Card?….I hope Sakura knows what she's doing…. Kero thought. Syaoran slowly opened his eyes, and lifted his head up with all his might. Sakura…….

      "What is this?! A Tenshi card?!?!" Yelled the Transform card through Syaoran's voice.

*Author's notes : Arigatou to my friend Chibi Kawaii Tomoyo-Chan for the name 'Tenshi Card ' I waz having a hard time thinking up a name,..so, credit goes to her ^^ *

        A bright light glowed from the card, and a Tenshi appeared. "Tenshi Card, cover the Transform card, and confine him!" Sakura ordered. It did as it's new mistress told, and flew above it. "Oh , no u don't….I won't let you!!!" Fake Syaoran screamed. It started to transform into something else, but the Tenshi covered it in light. *Author's notes : Again, Gomen nasai, demo, this doesn't really makes sense does it? **Sighs** forget it, gomen ne I interrupted again. * 

          Sakura held up her wand and sealed it. "IIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" It screamed. "I've never seen a card that unwilling before…..i feel bad…." She whispered. "D-d-don't,"    Sakura turned around quickly, and ran to Syaoran. "Daijoubo desu ka?" She sobbed. He winced in pain. " A- a little…….demo, it would have pained me even more to see you hurt instead of me," he said. "I-I thought y-you h-h-hated me," Sakura said, still crying. He sighed. He was going to say something, but he fainted. "Syaoran!!!!" Sakura exclaimed. 

"argh, Sakura, he'll be ok……..AND YOU FORGOT BOUT ME!!!!" Kero said angrily. Sakura sniffed. "Gomen ne……" 

          The next day, Sakura went to Syaoran's apartment to see how he was doing,  but she didn't find him there. She knocked, and the door slid opened. He didn't lock his door….. she thought. She walked in, and everything was gone,….except for the furniture, cleaned and cloth covered it. Sakura gasped. She ran to his room. He was no where. "Iie…..Iie, can't be,……where is he?" She said frantically. Then she saw a note on the table. She opened it.

         _Dear Sakura,_

_    Gomen nasai, demo…… I have to leave…….again. _

_I know I cause you a lot of pain, this is probably even better_

_Now that I'm gone. I can't love you, don't you understand?_

_We can never be together….. Onegaii……Onegaii, Forget me_

_Because I know I will. _

_It was so hard for me to write this letter, I planned on not telling_

_You, but I felt this was only fair. I was proud of, I know you can_

_Move on, you're strong, and I'm sure you'll do just fine without _

_Me. Sayonara…….._

_                                      Love, Syaoran._

        A tear dropped onto the letter. Syaoran…….. She dropped the letter, and ran out of the apartment. She didn't even know if he'd already left, but she didn't care, she just ran, and fell into the hands of hope. She believed in a destiny, and Syaoran IS her destiny. 

She took a cab, and got to the airport. She ran, to the gate.

        Syaoran heard the announcement calling passengers to the plane. He took a deep breath, and lined up. Part of him wished with all his might, that Sakura would appear, but the other part of him, couldn't bear the pain,….the last thing he needed was more pain.

      "SYAORAN!!!!" he heard a voice from behind him. "Iie,….." he whispered. "Syaoran…….I knew you hadn't left yet!" She said. "Sakura,…….I have to go, I wrote the letter because I didn't want this to happen…..It'll just be more painful for both of us, Don't you understand????? I can't love you……..".  "Demo, Syaoran, You already do. I know you do, and I know I do too," she said. "Why…….?" He asked. "Because……………………….. **_once it's there, it'll never leave," _**she simply said and put a finger on his heart, and one on her heart. He looked into her emerald eyes. It was his turn to board the plane, but he didn't care. He leaned in, and kissed Sakura softly. She returned him, and pulled him into a hug. "Aishiteru…."They whispered at the same time. He closed his eyes, and tried to capture that moment, in his heart,…………forever.

**_The End._**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Notes: Okie Dokie, This is my FIRST real one-shot story. *stretches * Uhhh. Tell me how it was, I like to make soft, and kindda sad fics, with nice endings…well, ok not ALWAYZ, but ya know…….. * sighs * I know it's hard to satisfy all those readers out there, but I'm very satisfied. No matter how you may think of it, It'll always be a part of my work, that I worked so hard on. I'd luv to get reviews, and I'll accept flames, so, if you really got a suggestion, or feel like letting me know your true fellings bout this ficcie, then let me know. Ok, Arigatou so much for reading my fic in the first place, so Onegaii, remember to review~!!!   

OOO N ONEGAII READ THIS, : DO U THINK THAT I SHOULD DO A SEQUEL, CUZ I KINDDA GOT AN IDEA, BUT….ER…..IF PPL DUN'T THINK I SHOULD, THAN I'LL WON'T. ONEGAII, LET ME KNOW~~!!  Ja!!!!! P.s, I'll give it more plot if so,……so it won't be as plot less as this one.


End file.
